Bins have been known for use in storage compartments, such as, for example, in refrigerators for many years. Such bins are typically used for storing smaller articles and/or selected specialty articles such as milk bottles, jam bottles, ketchup bottles, etc. and other like small items which are desired to be easily reached when searching for an item, for example, which is stored in a refrigerator.
In the past, such bins have been supported against the inside wall of at least one door of a refrigerator, for example, in secure engagement through a number of securing mechanisms. Typically, in many cases such bins are mounted on an inner wall thereof flush against the inner wall of the refrigerator door. In more recent times, it has become desirable to provide dividers for sectioning off different sections of the bin such that, for example, smaller items can be stored in a smaller section without becoming mixed with larger items and therefore becoming more difficult to access. The bin divider can be separate from or integral with the bin. Clearly, integral dividers allow the user no flexibility in the divider location.
A problem with moveable arrangements has often been however, that there is no way to conveniently and securely attach a moveable bin divider within the bin in a manner where the bin divider does not move and is tightly engaged by the bin. Examples of such arrangements include and are not limited to dividers, which overlap a front wall of the bin in sliding engagement. Any jostling of items as a result of opening and closing the refrigerator door will result in movement of the bin divider if the bin is not completely filled, such that an attempt at defining a precise divided space within the bin is frustrated.
In accordance with the invention, these and other problems of the existing constructions are avoided.